Parce que
by farfadine
Summary: One-shot très court - slash HPDM Après la guerre, la vie continue, le boulot, les liens innatendues avec un collègue en particulier.


_**Titre :**_ Parce que

_**Auteur : **_Mango

_**Genre : **_petit one-shot, romance légère on va dire, un peu de vulgarité sur la fin

_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi,

_**Rating**_ : K

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_un mini truc de l'année dernière traînant dans un cahier… excusé la réplique très vulgaire d'Harry à la fin, j'ai pensé un moment à ne pas la mettre mais… enfin bon, bonne lecture. (Et je vous l'accorde, Parce que est un titre pourri mais je trouve rien d'autre)

Parce que

Parce que, même s'il avait été contraint et forcé, il avait été un Mangemort. Parce que, même s'il avait espionné pour l'Ordre, il était un « Malfoy », Draco s'était vu condamné à des travaux d'intérêt général qui prirent la forme d'un contrat de cinq ans dans les rangs des… Aurors.

Horreur, avait-il pensé.

Parce que la dernière bataille avait engloutit la quasi totalité de sa magie et l'avait salement amoché physiquement et parce que même s'il était le « Survivant adoré par la populace » et richissime à souhait, Harry voulait travailler, Maugrey avait réussit à le faire employé aux archives des Aurors.

Et parce que la plupart des gens ayant combattu de près Voldemort et étant encore vivant avaient décider pour la plupart de continuer leur vie en faisant autre chose que se battre, Draco n'avait pas vraiment d'accointance au département des Aurors. Ha ! Et puis il était un « Malfoy ».

Et parce que finalement la seule personne qui lui parlait était Harry, Draco avait presque installé son bureau aux archives. Quand on ne l'envoyait pas trimer sur le terrain, on le trouvait dans le bureau de l'ancien Gryffondor, tout d'abord geignant à qui mieux mieux, puis au fil des années, débattant Quidditch, essayant de se rappeler dans l'ordre le nom de tous les nouveaux nés Weasley, ou aidant le brun quand sa jambe droite – méchamment abîmée pendant la guerre – le lâchait. Tout en parlant déco, avouant que finalement, ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans son job c'était tous les crétins autour de lui et aujourd'hui, que dans un mois, il serait libéré de son contrat et qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

On était un jeudi de juin, il était 14h32 et Draco, délaissé de sa robe d'Auror, était affalé sur la chaise d'Harry, les mains croisées derrière la nuque alors qu'Harry rangeait des dossiers dans une armoire à deux mètres de lui.

- Embrasse moi.

Draco releva la tête et plant ses yeux gris-bleu dans ceux vert émeraude du brun.

- … Quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un petit sourire.

- Tu me demandais ce que tu allais faire… je te propose une solution.

- Mais… c'est pas un métier !

- Non.

- Qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ?

- Un moment de détente.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, Draco perplexe, Harry cachant sa légère incertitude derrière son petit sourire.

Le blond finit soudain par tourner la tête et passa son index sur l'arrête de son nez. Harry allait se remettre au travail quand l'ex Serpentard se retourna vers lui.

- Maintenant ?

Un joyeux sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui acquiesça.

Lentement, Draco se leva et se rapprocha de l'ancien Gryffondor. Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur le visage du blond qui posa sa paume sur la joue d'Harry, faisant légèrement basculer sa tête sur le côté. Il fixa un moment ses pupilles dans celles d'Harry puis apposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement avant que l'ancien rouge et or passe ses bras autour du coud e Draco et pousse ce dernier à approfondir le baiser.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte…

- Malfoy, sort de là, le chef te demande !

Les deux hommes regardèrent la porte avec ennui.

- Ça paye bien amoureux comme métier ?

- Hmm… je dirais oui… on vide ses bourses sans trop compter…

Draco laissa s'échapper un ricanement et embrassa le front d'Harry avant de se décoller de lui, lui lançant un regard embrasé et un « à ce soir » prometteur en passant la porte du bureau.

Fin


End file.
